Not alone anymore
by SpencerRied
Summary: Diana Reid's past is coming back to hunt her only son. Will Reid be saved and who is this guy? Will Reid finally be able to find a place where he belong to? Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters.

**Prologue**

"_My little Spencer, where are you?? Mommy is going to find you." Spencer is hiding in his mother's wardrobe, hoping that this time she will not find him so soon. Though his mom is busy with her work at school, she always spends whatever free time she has with him, and Spencer's favorite game is hide and seek. _

_Spencer shifts his position to make himself more comfortable, and while doing that his hand comes in touch with something hard. It was very dark in the wardrobe, and he couldn't see what it is but it seems to be a box. Spencer was curious to know what it is, so he takes the box, and leaves the wardrobe. It was a beautiful brown wooden box, with beautiful flowers engraved on the top of the box. Spencer tried to open the box, and realized that it was locked. He went to one of his mother's drawers, knowing that she keep all the keys to the house in there. He takes out a bunch of key's, which he thinks will be able to open the box. He tries the keys one by one, while he is trying the third key, his mother came in to the bedroom. "I found you!" _

_Diana smiles while she enters the bedroom. But her smile fades away immediately, when her eyes land on the box in front of Spencer. She moves over, and takes the box away from Spencer. Before he realizes what is happening, Diana is spanking him on his backside, warning him never to touch the box again. _

--

"_Ring! Ring! Ring!"_ The alarm clock went off. Rubbing his eyes, Reid got out of his bed, and went straight to the bathroom. He washed up, and got ready for work. At the kitchen, while making his coffee, he was wondering what caused him to have that dream. He remembered that it happened when he was five years old, and it was the first, and the last time his mom had beaten him. He'd always wondered what was in the box that his mom was so anxious about, but he never dared to ask her, afraid that she might be angry. Since that day, he'd never seen that box again, not even when he packed his mom's things after she got sick, and was admitted in the asylum.

Looking at the clock, he knows that he needs to leave his house immediately or else he will be late for work. He knows how Hotch's face looks, if anyone of the team is late. Putting aside his dreams, he took his bag, and car keys, and leaves the house, wishing for a smooth day without a case.

Reid reached the BAU office 20 minutes later, and it seems like the rest have not arrived yet, except for Gideon and Hotch. Both of them are in their offices, starting on their paper work. Reid put his bag down, and began taking out case files to start his day. He'd just started typing when he heard. "_Excuse me; may I know where Agent Aaron Hotchner's office is?_" Looking up from his computer, he saw a pair of confident brown eyes looking back at him.

**Please R&R and let me know if you like this.**


	2. The Director Exchange Program

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. It's a bit long though.

**The Director Exchange Program**

The man looks about the same age as Gideon. He has very sharp facial features, and looks very confident. Despite his age, he keeps his body in good shape, and it seems to be better than Morgan's. Reid thinks as he points in the direction of Hotch's office and says, "First office up the stairs. He is already inside." The man smiles, and thanks Reid before approaching Hotch's office.

Reid wonders who he is. He looks like a nice guy, and strangely he feels some connections with him, but he is sure that he's never met him. If he had, with his photographic memory he wouldn't forget about it. Feeling silly about how he feels, he returns to what he was doing.

In another five minutes, JJ, Elle, Garcia, and Morgan arrive at the office. "Hey Reid, how was your weekend?" Morgan asked. Before Reid could reply, Morgan continues

"_Did you spend all your time in the library again? C'mon, get a life, and meet more people". _

"_You mean, be like you and have sex with every girl that you meet,"_ Reid replied.

"_That's not a bad idea. Maybe I can get the girls to help on that." _Morgan said.

"_No way,"_ Reid said, his face turning pale and he let out a sigh, feeling sorry for himself. He could never out talk Morgan. Maybe he should get Garcia's help, Reid thought to himself.

"_Do you know what day is it?"_ Morgan asked interrupting Reid's thoughts.

"_Nope, is there something special today?"_ Reid replied.

"_How can your big brain forget about this?"_ Morgan asked laughing.

With that laugh Reid feels that it must be something terrible and it will have something to do with himself. While thinking to himself that he will have to be careful, in order to escape what Morgan had intended for him, he heard Hotch calling up to them to go to the conference room.

When the whole team arrived in the meeting room, Reid saw the man from earlier standing in between Hotch and Gideon. Hotch introduced him as Mr. Edward Gordon, the Director of the FBI headquarters at Washington DC. Hotch informs the team that the management is currently trying out a new program whereby Directors of BAU units will be swapping for a two month period. During the two months, the directors will be working closely with their new teams on every case. This arrangement is to study how other teams operate, and try to incorporate the good points, into their own teams when the program ends. Likewise, if there is anything that the directors feel needs to be changed, they will reflect it in the report so that the teams can make the necessary changes.

"_Our team and Mr. Gordon's team has been picked to try out this arrangement. For the next two months, Mr. Gordon will be working with us on all our cases._"

Hotch moved on to introduce the team, "this is Special Agent Derek Morgan…… and she is Special Agent Elle Greenway, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, the tech expert-"

"_He's the youngest FBI agent in history, Special Agent Spencer Reid,"_ interrupted the Director.

Reid's face blushes at the mention of his name, "_You guys may call me Gordon, or Edward but not Director, or Sir as I am not used to my co-workers calling me that. I hope that for these two months, we can all learn something from each other"_. He then signals to Hotch that he had nothing more to add, so Hotch dismisses the team.

--

Outside of the meeting room, the girls gather around at Morgan and Reid's desks discussing Mr. Gordon.

"_He looks so charming._" said Garcia

"_Mind you, he is already married and is almost twice your age._" said JJ

"_How did you know that he is married?"_ ask Elle

"_Don't forget I work with the media._" JJ replied

"_Hey ladies, don't you think he looks kind of familiar?_" asked Morgan

"_Hmm, now that you mention it, he does look familiar. Maybe we've seen him in some news articles, or the tv news?_" said Elle

"_Oh I got it. It is his eyes. They are the same as Reid's._" said Garcia and all of them turned to look at Reid.

"_Hey, it's no big deal. Their pretty common._" said Reid

"_Your hair color is the same as well, and he seems to be taking special notice of you, calling you the youngest FBI agent. Are you sure you two are not related?_" Morgan teased him.

"_Except for my mom, I am all alone in this world._" Reid said with sadness in his voice and Morgan regretted what he had said and quickly apologized "Hey man, sorry I don't mean……"

"_It's ok. I am fine, let's just get back to work_" Reid said and the group disperses back to their own desks to work on their paper work.

Soon it was lunch time and Reid was on his way back from getting lunch at the nearest fast food restaurant.

He was left alone for lunch today as his team members have other plans. Morgan said that he is meeting his new girl while Hotch and Gideon claimed that they need to have some discussion due to the director exchange program. JJ, Elle, and Garcia claimed to have a ladies' lunch, and refused to let him join them. So, as usual when he eats lunch alone he packs it back, and eats in the bull pen . When he reached the office, no one else was there except for the guards. He went straight to the bullpen, and was surprised by Morgan jumping out from behind the wall, and saying "_Happy Birthday_".

Then Morgan pulls him to the middle of the table where there was a birthday cake and lots of food. The whole team was there including, Mr. Gordon. Reid looked a bit puzzled by what was happening, and Morgan had to remind him that today is his 25th birthday.

"_Oh I see. So that's what you were asking me about this morning. I totally forgot about it myself. Thank you so much guys._"

Reid said with happiness in his eyes. Reid was really touched as he had stopped celebrating his birthdays when he was ten after his mom had become sick. But it changed two years ago when he joined the BAU. The team makes it a point to celebrate each others' birthdays. He likes it but is still trying to get use to it. Normally the girls in the team have to inform him whose birthday is coming despite the fact that he had a photographic memory.

After they had sang the birthday song and Reid had cut the cake, everyone gave him the present they had prepared. They were all surprised when Mr. Gordon had prepared a present as well. Seeing the look on their faces, he explained that he had read all their files and remembered all their particulars by heart.

While they are having the food, one of the guards came in to look for Reid, informing him that someone is looking for him. Reid went out, and saw a man in suit holding a briefcase waiting for him at the front desk.

The man handed Reid his name card, and informed him that he is Diana Reid's lawyer, Jason Anderson, and that he is here at her request. Reid was confused, and informed him that his mom has been sick for a long time. Mr. Anderson informed him that his mom had come to him sixteen years ago to make this request, and he would like to speak to him privately.

Reid led him to the visitor room and Mr. Anderson took out a package from his suitcase and handed it to Reid. He informed Reid that his mom knew about her own illness, and came to him to request that in the event she became ill, the law firm must personally hand the package to Reid on his 25th birthday. He looked at Reid for a while to make sure that he understands what he is saying. Satisfied with what he sees, he requests Reid to sign some acknowledgement documents before he leaves.

Alone in the room, Reid wonders what his mom has left him. He opens the package eagerly and right in front of him was the box that he had taken out from his mom's wardrobe when he was a kid, and there is also a letter to his attention.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. And feel free to comment and let me know where I need to improve. The items in the box will be revealed in the next chap. But it might take a while before it is up. I will try to put it up asap.**


	3. The Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. I am not very good at the medical part so forgive me if I got it wrong. A big THANK YOU to mabelreid for beta reading for me, else won't know when this chap will be up.**

**The Box **

Reid held up the letter, and stared at the words written on the envelope. He was close to tears as he looked at the beautiful handwriting that wrote "_To my beloved son, Spencer_". It struck him hard to realize how much he had missed his mom. The loving, and beautiful mother she'd been before she became ill.

He remembered that when he was a kid, he loved watching his mom correcting her students' papers. This was because he would be able to see her writing comments on their papers, with her wonderful handwriting.

Pulling himself back to reality, Reid slowly opens the letter to find out what his mom had written.

_To my little Spencer, _

_If you are reading this letter now, it means I am sick. I just want you to know that I really love you very much. I wish that I could be by your side, watching you grow every minute, watching you go out on your first date like any teenager, and finally standing in front of the altar waiting for your beautiful bride. I guess this is what all mothers, or I should say parents in the world would like to see for their kids. But God had a different plan for us. _

_You must be puzzled why I arranged for this letter, and the box to be delivered only when you turned twenty five. Well, this is because I believed that by now you would be old enough to understand why I had to do what I did. And you would also be able to decide what you really want, after I revealed the truth to you._

_I had always felt very guilty for not being able to provide you with a complete family. This is especially so, when I saw the envy in your eyes as you watched other kids playing with their fathers._

_Although you never mentioned it, I knew that you longed to have a father. You wished to know what he looked like, and what type of person he was. Most importantly you wanted to know why he wasn't there with us. But being a smart and sensitive kid, you never asked me about it, as you feared upsetting me._

_Before I continue, there is one thing that I need you to be clear about, and I swear that it's the truth. Your father did not abandon us. I was the one who chose to leave him, and in fact he did not even know of your existence._

_Your father and I studied in the same university. His name was Raymond Reid, and I loved to call him RR. He was the smartest and most handsome looking guy in our school. Besides that, he was also the captain of the football team. _

_He was one year my senior. But as my grades were so good, I was allowed to skip one level after my first year, and was in the same class as him. We had a lot in common - as both of us lost our fathers' at a young age. Soon we started dating, and all the girls were so jealous of me. _

_Our relationship was very pure, and innocent. We loved each other very much, and sex was never necessary. In fact, we agreed that we would leave it till the night of our wedding. We had planned to get married once we graduated from the University. We even thought of how many kids we wanted, and had came up with their names as well. That's how you got yours; "Spencer" was your father's favorite uncle's first name._

_But everything changed two weeks before our graduation. That day, I received a call from my mom's best friend, Aunty Alice who was also our neighbor. She told me that my mom, that's your grandmother, had become very sick, and wanted me to come home immediately. She refused to tell me what it was over the phone. After I returned, I was told that she suffered from schizophrenia, which I knew could be genetically passed. She was so sick, that she didn't recognize me._

_I was very upset, and terrified at the same time. During my one and a half weeks there, I had nightmares every night, seeing myself becoming like your grandmother in future. _

_Your father was very sweet. He called me everyday to make sure that everything was okay, but I never have the courage to tell him the truth._

_It was almost time to leave, and I was debating whether I should tell your father the truth. I was afraid that he might leave me if I told him what happened to your grandmother. But, if he chose to stay, I knew he would be devastated when I fell sick, and didn't recognize him. This would hurt him badly, and I didn't want that to happen, so I finally made up my mind to leave him. _

_Before I returned back to school, I sent your grandmother to an asylum in Boston. I also made arrangements for Aunty Alice to help me dispose off your grandmother's house. _

_It was two days before our graduation ceremony when I returned. I lied to your father, and told him that your grandmother had an accident, but was already out of danger. I acted as if nothing had happened. Soon it was the day of our graduation. That night, after our graduation ceremony, we had dinner at one of the most popular hotel in town. We had some wine, and were a bit drunk after dinner ended. _

_As we were waiting for the lift to go to the lobby, I whispered to your father, "Since it's such a joyful day, let's have sex tonight". He blushed immediately, and that was so cute. _

_When we reached the apartment he had rented, I followed him to his bedroom. He was a complete gentleman, as he kept asking me if this was what I wanted. He was afraid that I was affected by the alcohol. I assured him by taking off my clothes._

_Your father fell asleep soon after we had sex. I looked at his beautiful face with tears in my eyes. It was time for me to leave. This is what I had decided. I quickly dressed myself, and took out the letter that I had written earlier. I put it by the bedside lamp, and left the apartment. _

_In the letter, I told him that I would be marrying a wealthy guy, to whom your grandmother had introduced me. I said that I wanted a comfortable life, and I wasn't sure if he'd be able to provide me with that life. I also wrote that I had sex with him because I knew that I had let him down, and was trying to make up for it._

_I knew he would be upset, but this was fastest way for him to forget about me._

By this time, tears were falling down Reid's face. He always knew that there was something upsetting his mom. He thought that it was because his father left them, but now he finally knew why. It was because she hurt the person she loved most. It was so scary to know that one day you might just forget about everyone around you, and how your loved ones might be hurt by that.

Reid dried his tears and continued reading the letter.

_After I left the apartment, I took the last flight to Boston. Soon, I found a job as a lecture assistant in the local University. I managed to earn enough to take care of both myself, and your grandmother._

_It was two months after I left your father that I found out I was pregnant. I was happy, but scared at the same time. Happy, as you were created by the love between your father and me. Scared, because I knew schizophrenia could be genetically passed. I don't want you to suffer like me, not being able to be with your loved ones, and constantly worried about when you would become ill. But most importantly, I was afraid that you would be left alone if I got sick._

_I went to the doctor twice to arrange for an abortion, but each time, I ran away when it was my turn to go into the operating theatre. Finally, I decided to give birth to you. The day you were born, I realized that I had made the right decision. You brought me so much joy, and happiness. I just regret that we had so little time together._

_When you were eight years old, I could feel the symptoms of schizophrenia surfacing. That's why I'm writing this letter to you, and placing it in the box. I am sure you would remember the box. Inside it, there are some photos that I had taken with your dad during our school days, and a necklace that he gave me when we celebrated our first valentine's day. I was so touched, as he actually designed the necklace himself._

Spencer opened up the box, and found some black and white photos of a beautiful couple. They looked so happy and compatible. He saw the necklace. It was made of silver with a very unique pendant. He put on the necklace, and felt that he was much closer to his parents. He continues reading.

_I was a coward as I chose to leave your dad without telling him the truth. I hope that you will be braver than me, and not try to escape from reality. Of course, I am not forcing you to reunite with him, but I really hope that the two of you will be reunited one day. You are the only person who knows the truth, now so it's up to you to make the decision. Your father's address is written behind the photo that shows a team of football players. If you decide to do so, you can present him with the necklace and the letter. He will understand._

_Lastly, Happy Birthday, and may you find real happiness in life._

_Love you always,_

_Mummy_

Reid held the letter tightly to him, and let the tears run down his cheeks unchecked.

**That's all for this chap. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	4. Reid's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions. Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. **

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me and thanks to those who had reviewed, it really meant a lot to me.**

**Reid's decision**

It's been two weeks since Reid received his mom's parcel. He hadn't time to think about what he would do as the team had been so busy with new cases. A case came in immediately after he had read the letter from his mother. He was glad that none of his team members mentioned anything about his visitor and his puffy eyes due to crying.

Now that he was alone at home, he took out his parent's photos and unknowingly toyed with the pendant he was wearing that belonged to his mom. It had become a habit when he was alone and deep in thought. He could see how much they loved each other in the photos. His mom mentioned in her letter, that she had changed her last name to Reid as she felt that his dad was the only person she wanted to belong to. This was how strong their love had been.

Reid stared at the address behind the photo, it was in New York. He wondered if he should look for his father. Several options popped up in his big brain, and he kept playing scenes in his mind as what it would be like if he met his father. What would his reaction be when he realized that he had a twenty five year old son?

But it has been more than twenty five years, his dad might no longer live in the same place, and this would make it difficult for him to find him. He thought of getting Garcia's help, but then decided against it as he didn't want his team to know about his search. Getting Garcia's help would mean that Morgan would know about it too.

Reid has also thought of the possibility that his dad might have gotten married and has a happy family now. He doesn't want to cause any disturbance to his father's present life, and he feels that he doesn't have the right since his mom was the one who chose to end the relationship. Moreover, he feels his father would be devastated if he knew the real reason for his mom's leaving.

He really wants to see his dad, even if it's from a distant.

As he was still deep in thought about what he should do, his phone rings. He picked it up and saw that it's Hotch. "Reid," he answered.

"_Reid, we have a case. See you in 20 minutes at the airport."_

The team and Director Gordon are on their way to New York to start the new case. Everyone except Reid and the director were taking a nap after coming up with an initial profile of the un-sub.

Reid was staring out of the window so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Gordon was watching him from where he was seated.

Gordon had been watching Reid since he reached the airport. Although he had not been with the team for long, he could sense something was bothering the young man. He could tell that Reid was not going to tell any of his team members about it even Gideon, even though he could see that they have somewhat of a father and son relationship.

Then he saw Reid shifting his position and closing his eyes to catch some sleep. It seems to him that Reid has come to a decision, and he wonders what it is about.

"_It's weird,_" Gordon thought to himself. Since the day he saw Reid he couldn't help feeling something for him. It's funny to feel that he had to protect Reid from everything since he is an FBI agent himself. Every time they go on a raid, he was always looking out for him, worried that he might get hurt. And there is something familiar about Reid but he couldn't figure it out yet. Then he thought that probably like the rest of the team, he was just being overprotective towards their youngest and smartest agent.

Today is the day to leave New York. The case was tough, it took the team nearly two weeks to solve it but luckily they were able to stop the un-sub from taking another life.

The team was supposed to leave in the morning but was delayed till evening since Gordon decided to let the team have a few hours of rest before going back to Quantico. Everyone was happy, especially Reid.

After lunch, the team split up for their activities, and arranged to meet for dinner at the hotel before leaving for the airport.

Morgan was already out looking for fun, leaving Reid alone in the hotel room which he was glad. Reid looked at himself in the mirror and kept adjusting his tie and shirt to make sure that he looks perfect. He was nervous as he finally decided to visit his father. He want's to see him, but he won't tell him who he is for now.

Reid was in the cab on his way to the house where his father lives. He kept thinking what he would expect to see and what his father would look like. He even rehearses what he wanted to say to his father so that he wouldn't suspect anything. He hoped his father believed his story that he was at the wrong address.

Finally, he reached his destination.

Reid stood in front of the house and his heart was racing. Finally it is time to see his father. He went up to the door and pressed on the door bell. After a few seconds, someone opened the door. Standing in front of him was a black man probability in his late thirties.

"_Who are you looking for?" _the man asked.

Reid was a bit surprised and was speechless for a moment. When he finally found his voice he asked, _"I am looking for Mr. Raymond Reid"._

"_There is no such person here" _the black man replied.

"_Do you know him or have you any idea where he might have moved?" _Reid asked.

"_No"_ was the only reply.

Reid thanked the man and left. He was feeling a bit disappointed, but relieved at the same time as he was not sure if he could control his emotions if he'd really seen his father.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	5. The Director's invitation

**The Director's Invitation**

**Here's the next chapter dedicated to all who loved this story.**

It had been five weeks since Gordon joined the team for the Directors' exchange program. He had gotten along well with the team due to his good nature, and easy going personality. He was impressed by each of the team members' specialties, and how well they worked with one another. He also noticed how much they cared for one another, and thought they looked more like a family then co-workers.

He had already found a great affection for the team within this period of time, especially Reid. There was just something about him that he felt drawn to, but he just couldn't figure out what was it.

Gordon had wanted to find some time to get to know the team better outside of work, and today was the chance. It was his son's birthday, and he took the opportunity to invite the team over to his place for a small gathering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his study, Gordon could hear the excited voices of his son and daughter in the kitchen. His son, Ivan would be celebrating his 10th year old birthday today, and his daughter, Denise would turn 9 years old this year. They inherited their father's brown hair and eyes, but their facial features were like their mom.

This was the first birthday party the kids had ever had. Usually the Gordons just had a simple meal together, and Director Gordon always made sure that he would be home in time for the celebration, unless he was out of town on a case. Therefore, even though the guests invited today were only Gordon's colleagues, the kids were still very excited. They had heard about the team from their dad, and were eager to meet them.

Looking at his watch, it read 1:45pm. The team would arrive soon. Gordon's place was only a two hour drive from Quantico.

He got up from his chair, and walked towards the kitchen to see how the preparations were coming along. As he stepped into the kitchen, he saw his wife Maria working on the birthday cake, giving it a final touch up. He slid his hand over her waist, and hugged her gently from the back.

"_How's everything going, my love?"_ Gordon asked.

"_Everything's ready, just waiting for our guests, dear."_ Maria replied.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"_I'll get it"_, Gordon said. He kissed Maria lightly on her cheek as he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan and Denise were right behind Gordon as he went up to welcome the team. The team arrived together, and Gordon led them to the living room. Soon Maria joined the group and Gordon introduced them. The team noticed how much the kids looked like Gordon.

"_Papa said that you're a genius, and the youngest FBI agent ever hired!" _both Ivan and Denise said at the same time.

Reid blushed slightly. _"Don't be rude, kids",_ Gordon said.

"_It's ok,"_ Reid said.

"_Can you share with us all the interesting things you know?" Ivan asked._

"_And can we call you, Spencer?"_ Denise asked.

"_Well, yes to both questions," _Reid replied.

Ivan and Denise were so excited that they each took one of Reid's hands, and dragged him aside. Reid was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, but he didn't have the heart to reject the kids. He was surprised to feel as if he had known them for quite some time.

Reid and the kids settled down on one of the sofas, and they started asking him all sorts of questions. The team laughed at Reid's expression as they knew that he was not used to all the attention from children. The kids seemed to really like him.

"_Oh my, your kids are so cute Gordon, and they look just like you. S__ame brown hair and eyes. _Garcia said excitedly.

"_Reid, you can blend in as their brother." _Morgan joked loudly, making sure Reid heard him.

Reid just replied with a weak smile, and before he could say anything, Garcia kicked Morgan's leg, he lost his balance, and ended up on to the floor.

"_What's that for sweetie"_, Morgan asked.

"_That was to teach you a lesson for bullying my sweet Reid", _Garcia said and everyone laughed, even Reid.

"_Ha, I would be thrilled to have a son like Reid. In fact, if I had gotten married much earlier, perhaps I would have a son his age._" Gordon said with a smile on his face.

Reid blushed even more.

_C'mon let's start the party." _Gordon said.

Everyone gathered around the table with the birthday cake and plenty of food. After singing the birthday song everyone gave Ivan his birthday presents. Ivan was very excited and he thanked everyone politely for the gifts.

The ladies gathered around at the living room chit chatting, while the men sat around the wine bar, having a few drinks and talking about some football games. Reid listened to them talk, but didn't join in the conversation as he hadn't watched the games. His only knowledge of football was it's history, and rules of play.

While listening, he felt someone pulling his sweater. He turned and saw Ivan and Denise grinning up at him. Before Reid could ask what they want, he was once again dragged by them, up to the second floor. They went into Ivan's bedroom and the kids start asking out of the ordinary questions again. They were there for quite sometime before someone realized that they were missing.

"_Hey, where's Reid, Ivan and Denise"_, Morgan asked.

"_I thought they were with you guys all this while"_, JJ replied.

"_Well, maybe they are at the backyard. I'll go check it out", _Gordon said.

After a while, Gordon came back into the house looking puzzled.

"_They're not out there. Might be upstairs"_, Gordon said.

Feeling curious, everyone went up to the second floor to check it out. As they reached the second floor, they heard Ivan and Denise shouting excitedly, _"Teach us how you do that."_

They realized that Reid and the kids were in Ivan's bedroom, and they wondered what was going on. Gordon knocked lightly on the door before he opened it. Ivan noticed his dad peeping in, and ran to his dad saying excitedly, _"Papa, do you know that Spencer knows magic? He showed us a few tricks, and we want him to teach us how to do some of them."_

Reid and Denise were still sitting on the floor, and he blushed slightly when he realized that everyone was looking at him. Denise was concentrating on the coin that she was trying to make it disappear, but it kept dropping on to the floor.

"_All right kids, why don't you come down to have some dessert, and let Reid take a break", _Gordon said.

Ivan and Denise were reluctant to end the fun, but were herded out of the bedroom by Gordon. The rest followed behind and soon dessert was served. Ivan and Denise insisted on sitting beside Reid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dessert, Gordon invited Reid and Gideon to have a game of chess in his study. At first, Ivan and Denise were very upset, but they settled down after Reid taught them a few tricks to practice on their own. The rest of the team gathered to have a game of cards, while Maria and Haley were chatting, and keeping Jack occupied.

The moment Reid stepped into the study, he was drawn to the volume of books that Gordon had on his book shelves. There were three big shelves of books arranged in a variety of collections. Reid was especially interested in the books on ornithology. When he was a kid, it had been one of his favorite fields of study but after he joined the BAU he hadn't had time for it.

"_Wow, you have quite a number of collections. Some of these books are already out of print. _Reid said, while busily scanning the titles of the books.

"_May I take a look at these while you guys start the first game?" _Reid asked shyly while tucking his hair behind his ear unconsciously.

"_Sure go ahead. It's a pleasure to share my collections"_ Gordon replied.

Gideon and Gordon started on their game while Reid was engrossed in the books. Reid was flipping through one of the books when suddenly, something dropped out of the book.

**That's all for this chapter. I need to apologize to some of you whom I promised to reveal the relationship between Reid and Gordon in this chapter. But as I write, the chapter gets longer and longer so I thought that it's perfect to end here.**

**And for sure the next chapter would reveal their relationship but I guess some of you may have an idea after this chapter but who knows there might be a twist.**

**Finally, please remember to review. **

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**


	6. This can’t be true

**Hi all sorry for the long wait. Had some difficulty phrasing my thoughts in this chap. I don't think it is a great chap but it will help to build the story. **

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**This can't be true**

Reid picked up the item that had fallen from the book. It was white in color with some yellowish patches on it. Reid thought that it might be a cardboard that Gordon used as a bookmark. However, as he placed it back in the book, he realized that it was actually a photo and he was looking at the back of it.

_It might be a photo of some rare species that Gordon had collected_.

He turned the photo and froze at what he saw. His heart is racing and he couldn't seem to breathe.

It seems like ages before he regained control and could start breathing normally. He glanced over at Gideon and Gordon, who were still engrossed in their game and looked back at the photo. It was a photo of a team of university football players - the same photo that his mom had left him.

"_How did Gordon get this photo? None of the players' jersey had his name, Edward Gordon."_

Then it struck him that Gordon might have known his parents. If that's the case he might be able to get some news about his father.

Reid was eager to find out about the truth and he approached the two older men anxiously, disregarding the fact that Gideon might sense where this was heading to.

"Hey, Gordon, did you play football when you were at the University?" Reid tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah, I loved football, I played throughout my years in University and was made captain of the team. Why do you ask?" Gordon replied while still looking at the chessboard, thinking of his next move.

_Captain? Mom said dad was the captain, could Gordon be their senior?_

"Oh, I found this in your book" Reid said while stretching out his hand that held the photo and at the same time trying to stop his hand from trembling. Gordon turned his attention towards Reid, and saw what he had in his hand.

Reid could feel Gideon's watchful eye on him but he wasn't concerned with that now. He only wants to find his father. He didn't miss the sadness that entered Gordon's eyes in that split second. But when Gordon spoke he sounded a bit shaky.

"That was taken during my final year in University. It was the last game of the year, and my team was the overall champion for that season." Gordon replied.

"But how come you are not in the photo? None of the players' jerseys has your name on it." Reid asked.

"Oh… I must look different now, if you don't recognize me?" Gordon asked trying to sound jovial. Then he took the photo from Reid's hand and pointed at one of the player, "That's me".

Reid stared at where Gordon was pointing and everything seems to black out around him.

_This can't be true!_

Reid's face went white, and he broke out in cold sweat. "Hey, Reid, are you okay?"Gordon asked moving over to Reid and giving him a gentle shake. Gideon was standing on the other side of Reid, holding his arm to support him as Reid looked like he might faint. There was no response from Reid. Gideon and Gordon guided the younger man slowly to sit on the crouch.

"I…I am ok". Reid finally managed to spit out. "It…it must be the weather."

"Gordon stay with him, I will get some water for him" Gideon said as he left the room.

After Gideon left, Reid managed to ask the next question. "But how come your name is different? I thought the name on the jersey was Raymond Reid."

"Oh, there's a bit of history. I used to be called Raymond Reid until I graduated from the university." Gordon said and Reid felt he might breakdown as Gordon continued.

"My dad passed away when I was still a kid and my mom brought me up by herself. She had many suitors she was quite interested in, but she chose to ignore them because of me. She was worried that they might hurt me. It was during my university days that she started going out on dates. Her boyfriend, my stepfather, proposed to her and they decided to get married after my graduation. My stepfather was a good man and…."Gordon stopped as he seems to recall something, and Reid saw the same sadness in Gordon's eyes again. Reid believed that it have something to do with his mom.

"Well, something happened after my graduation and I wanted to forget all about it so I decided to take this opportunity to change my name. I took my stepfather's last name, Gordon and used my natural father's name, Edward, so as to maintain my link with him.

Reid still could not believe what he had heard. His father had been right in front of him and he didn't even realize it. How could he be so stupid? Why didn't he see the resemblance in the photo and Gordon?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Gordon was looking at him with deep concern. "Reid, you look terrible, are you sure you are ok?Gordon asked while gently squeezing one side of Reid's shoulder.

"Yes…yes I am. Don't worry. I must have stayed up too late for the last few nights, and the weather was a bit too warm today. I'll feel better after a good rest"

Gideon returns back to the room with not only the water but the rest of the team as well. Gideon handed him the glass of water, and the rest looked at him with concern showed in their faces.

"Hey, kiddo, are you ok? You look terrible." Morgan asked.

"I'm fine I just stayed up too late for the past few nights. I'll feel better after a good rest. " Reid repeated his excuse to Morgan.

"Hey Gordon, I'm sorry, I think I better leave now to get some rest." Reid said as he stands up.

"I'll drive you." Morgan said.

"No, I can take a cab. I don't want to disrupt the fun." Reid argued.

"No way are you going home alone." Elle said.

Morgan move over to Reid and put a hand over his shoulder. He guided him out of the room while saying good bye to the rest of the team.

Reid could tell from Gideon's expression that he didn't buy his excuse that he didn't feel well, but he also knew that Gideon wouldn't push him until he was ready to confide in the older agent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon was sitting alone in his study with a glass of wine in his hand after the party ended, and everyone had left. He wondered if Reid were feeling better, and why he had told the young agent about his past. Besides, his wife, he had not told anyone about it before that night.

He kept wondering about it until he dozed off on the crouch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid has been lying on his bed since Morgan sent him home. It had been a few hours and he still couldn't fall asleep. His mind was racing. He still couldn't believe that Gordon was his father. He knew for sure that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, not even Gideon.

He didn't want to disrupt his father's life. His father had suffered enough, there is no point in telling him the truth about his mother as he already had a great, happy family. Ivan and Denise were great kids, and Maria was a wonderful mother and wife.

He had no right to destroy all that his father had built. Moreover, like what his father had said, he wanted to forget everything about Raymond Reid.

_Well at least I am able to stay close to him instead of looking at him from a distance, and I've still got three weeks before the Director Exchange Program ends._

Feeling better after making his decision, Reid slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Surprised

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Hi all sorry for the long wait. **

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**Surprised**

It had been a week since Ivan's birthday party. Gideon hadn't spoken to Reid with regards to what had happened that day. However, Reid could feel Gideon's watchful eyes on him, especially when Gordon was around. He knew that his mentor suspected something, but had kept quiet as he respected his privacy. Reid was grateful for that as he had no intention of mentioning his relationship with Gordon to anyone. He wanted to keep it a secret forever, so long as his father led a happy life.

Reid felt that the past week had been the best time of his life because besides being able to see his father at work, Ivan and Denise had been calling him every night to tell him about the events of their the day. They had surprised him when they called the day after Ivan's birthday to check if he was feeling better, and since then they had been calling him every night without fail.

"Hey man, stop day dreaming, we still have 10 minutes before knocking off".

Reid turned his attention to Morgan who was leaning against his desk looking at him.

"Are you ok? You've been staring into space for nearly 5 minutes." Before Reid could reply, a commotion broke out.

"Spencer, Spencer…" Everyone in the bull pen looked towards the direction of the voices, and saw a boy and girl running towards Spencer and Morgan. A lady behind them told them to lower their voices and stop running.

The moment they reached Reid, they threw their arms around him, hugging him closely while Reid's cheek flushed with embarrassment. The kids were Ivan and Denise. Though he was happy to see them, he was not used to being the centre of attention. Now everyone in the bullpen was looking at them.

Hotch, Gideon and Gordon were coming out of their offices when they heard the commotion and were surprised by the scene in the bull pen. Gordon walked towards the lady who was his wife Maria, and gave her a quick peck on a cheek.

"What brings you guys here?" he asked Maria.

"The school holiday starts this week and the kids wanted to spend it here at Virginia. They missed you and wanted to visit Spencer too. They've been keeping in touch with him since the party and I think they adore him." replied Maria.

The team had gathered around Reid's desk, happy to see their visitors. Ivan and Denise finally let go of Reid when they saw their dad and greeted him happily. Gordon was amused by how his kids had connected with Reid. He was happy about it as he thought of Reid as a fine young man that would be a good role model for them.

They chatted for a while and then it was time to knock off. Reid gathered his stuff, preparing to leave for the day, when Ivan and Denise began to pull at his jacket, stopping him from leaving.

"What's up?" Reid asked them.

Ivan and Denise looked from Reid to Gordon, shifting left and right, looking uneasy before Ivan spoke up. "Can we stay the night at Spencer's place?"

Reid nearly choked on his own saliva while Gordon told his kids that they shouldn't bother Reid. Ivan and Denise looked disappointed as they really wanted to visit Reid's place, and also look at the variety of books that he mentioned he'd collected.

Reid felt sad seeing the disappointment showing on Ivan and Denise face, and he spoke before he took the time to think things through. "It's okay, I'm staying alone." Except for Gideon, the rest of the team looked at Reid with disbelieving faces. Reid had never invited them over to his place, and based on their knowledge of him with kids, they couldn't believe what they had heard.

Gordon still felt bad about the idea of having his kids stay with Reid, despite Reid's agreement to the plan. He knew how important it was to have a good rest because of the job, and he knew his kids would ask Reid a lot of questions due to their eagerness to learn.

"Honey… it's just a night. Let them go. I believe they won't keep Reid from his required rest." said Maria, knowing her husband's worry.

"Yes… we promise we won't disturb Spencer, and will let him have plenty of rest." both Ivan and Denise said at the same time.

"Okay, but it's only for one night." Ivan and Denise smiled happily as their father finally agreed to let them stay with Reid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan and Denise were excited at the books that Spencer had collected. They picked a book, and asked Reid to read to them. The three of them gathered at the small coffee table that Reid had in the living room while he read the book to them. It was 10pm and Reid had finished half of the book. He saw how tired the children were, and he declared that was enough for the night, and that they should go to bed. Ivan and Denise reluctantly agreed after Reid had promised that he would read the rest of the book to them over the phone. He let the kids have his bed while he slept on the crouch.

The next morning Reid made them breakfast and helped them pack the stuff they'd brought over for the night. He was surprised to find out that both Ivan and Denise were like him, a morning person, they required only a few hours of sleep.

They were all packed and ready to leave for the office. Maria would be taking Ivan and Denise to their father's place, after meeting them at the BAU. The bureau had arranged a place for their father to stay during his assignment in Virginia. As Reid opened the door to leave, he was greeted by a gun pointing right at him. The first thing that came to his mind was the safety of Ivan and Denise. He pulled them behind him to shield them from the gun. Reid could feel Ivan and Denise shivering with fear behind him, and he hated himself for agreeing to let them stay for the night. Now they were in danger.

The man was wearing a mask and while pointing the gun at Reid, he warned him not to move or he would kill the kids. "It's you that I want. I won't hurt them so long as you co-operate with me," said the man.

"I'll do as you say… just don't hurt them." Reid told the man.

The man ordered Reid to hand over his gun, and then he took Reid's handcuffs and cuffed his hands behind him. He then grabbed Reid by his collar, and pulled him out of the house, leaving Ivan and Denise behind.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading and hope you all like this chapter! **


	8. The Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Hi all here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**The Revenge**

The man watched the unconscious Reid, who was bound to a chair with his hands cuffed behind him, on his monitor. He was smiling to himself and his eyes were full of love as he recalled each of _her_ facial expressions.

Looking at the unconscious Reid brought back the wonderful memories he had about her. She'd looked so beautiful no matter if she was happy, sad, or angry. This boy in his current state looked just like her, he thought.

Reid had slowly regained consciousness, and was looking around to see where he was. The smile on the man's face disappeared, and it was replaced with anger as he looked straight into the brown eyes that he hated so much. He pushed up from his chair and dashed out of the room, approaching the room where he had imprisoned Reid.

Reid was startled as the door swung open with a loud bang. He looked in the direction of the door, and saw his captor storming towards him. Before Reid could ask what he wanted him, he was slapped across the face and received a few punches to his stomach. When the man finally stopped hitting him, Reid could barely manage to ask the question that was in his mind. "Who are you? What do you want from me," Reid asked?

"I wanted you dead" the man spit back.

"But why, I don't know you. What do you have against me?" Reid asked with fear.

"You have your father to blame for the situation you're in."

"My father," Reid repeated?

He was becoming more and more frightened. He wondered who else could have known his mother's secret. If this man was using him to get back at his father, it would mean that the team, his father, and his family had to know the truth. In addition, his father might be harmed as well. He needed to do something to prevent his father from being hurt.

"You must have made a mistake. I don't know who my father is…" Reid received a punch in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"You're just like your father, Raymond Reid, a liar. If only Diana could have seen it earlier; she wouldn't be alone in the asylum now. I would've stayed by her side no matter what happened to her. I love her so much!" The man said with anger in his voice.

"No… it's not what you think. My father didn't abandon her." Reid received another punch on his face immediately after he said that.

"Don't you dare find excuses for your father? He stole Diana away from me and dumped her after he was tired of her. I'm not going to let him off. You have Diana's features, and I would love to treat you like my own child and keep you away from any harm. But your eyes are exactly like your father's, and each time I look into them I see him mocking me. I am going to have my revenge on him for the way he treated Diana and me. The best way I can think of is to harm the child he never knew he had, and would never have a chance to know better."

"Why don't you just kill me to vent your anger? You might never find my father. He might not be alive, and there is no way to prove that I am his son even if you found him. Even if you can prove it, he might not bother about whether I live or die."

"No… he will. I saw how he's looked at you these past few weeks. He cares about you, even though you're just one of his agents. Imagine how he would feel if he knew you're his son."

As he spoke, he brought his face close to Reid, locking eyes with him and moved his hands along Reid's collar. With an evil smile on his face he said, "Raymond Reid is now known as Edward Gordon. I can still recognize him after all these years, and it's not difficult to prove your relationship with him." With that he pulled out the chain hiding below Reid's shirt and ripped it off his neck.

Reid stared at him with wide eyes. He knew that his kidnapper must have been watching him for a while, and he hated himself for not noticing it. Now his father was in danger because of him.

"Please don't do this. Give it back to me." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"I think it's time that I sent your father a little present." He pulled out a syringe, plunged it into Reid's arm and drew some blood with it.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for reading please R&R.**


	9. The Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Hi all here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**For those who like this story, sorry for the delay in uploading the chapters as I really need a lot of time to put my ideas into words.**

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**The Haunting Past**

Gordon, Maria and the team were waiting anxiously in the conference room. Gordon was pacing up and down in the room with a bad feeling. It was already ten in the morning, and there was still no sign of Reid and the kids.

"Have you managed to reach him?" Gordon asked JJ, who was on the phone.

Shaking her head, JJ replied "Nope, it went straight to his mailbox."

"Something's not right. It's not like Reid. He would have called if he was going to be late. Elle, let's check out his apartment." Morgan said while moving towards the door.

"Call us when you get there." Hotch said.

"Gordon, why don't you and Maria wait in your office? We'll let you know once we have any news from Reid." Gideon suggested to Gordon.

The group started moving out of the conference room, and that's when they heard Ivan and Denise's cries.

"Mom, Dad," The two kids ran towards them with tears in their eyes!

Ivan and Denise embraced Gordon and Maria respectively the moment they reached them. They could all see how the kids embraced their parents tightly, as if their lives depended on it.

They cried so hard that all Gordon and Maria could do was to hold them close to make them feel safe. Finally, Ivan pulled away from his dad and said, "Dad, save Spencer. Someone took him!"

"What do you mean Ivan?" Gideon asked with fear rising in his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan and Denise explained what happened in Spencer's apartment, and how they used Reid's business card and the money they found in the container near the fridge, to take a cab to the BAU office. They were allowed into the building because the security guards had seen them yesterday.

Gordon and Maria were grateful for what Reid had done to protect their kids, and prayed that nothing bad would happen to him.

"Why would someone want to kidnap him?" JJ asked.

"Is it possible that it might be linked to a one of the cases we worked?" Garcia asked.

"If that's the case, then the whole team would be in danger." JJ said.

"Unless it's directed specifically towards Reid, are there any cases where Reid had played a major role in apprehending the un-sub, or sent him to prison?" Gordon asked.

"Garcia, check out on the cases that we've handled to see if anyone has been really upset with the team or at Reid." Hotch ordered.

"Whoever did this, better hope they don't land in my hands." Morgan said angrily. He hated it when someone was out to hurt his team members, especially Reid, a brother that he always wished he had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon had arranged for Maria and the kids to be escorted back to the Federal apartment that he was staying in during his time in Quantico. The kids made him and the team promised to bring Reid back safely before they agreed to go.

After they left, Gordon joined the team in the conference room trying to come up with some connections for Reid's kidnap while Garcia was busy pulling out the team's case files with her the help of her babies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia passed them the files that she had found within thirty minutes. After going through them for nearly two hours, everyone was feeling frustrated as the list was pretty long, and at the same time they were all worried about Reid's safety. They knew that the longer it took for them to find Reid, the chances of finding him alive crept lower.

They were so engrossed in what they were doing, that they didn't hear the soft knock on the door until the intruder entered and spoke.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, someone left this package at the reception counter. It's addressed to Raymond Reid of the BAU and he mentioned that it's urgent. I understand that there is no such person in this building, but the person left before I could tell him that. So I wondered if any of you might happen to know this person."

Gordon was shocked to hear this. It had been a long time since he'd heard his old name.

"_It must be a coincidence", he thought to himself._

He quickly recovered, and took the delivery since he was nearest to the person who'd brought in the package.

"We'll take care of this." Gordon said and dismissed the person.

Before anyone could say anything about the package, Gideon spoke up.

"It's for you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon stared at Gideon while the rest of the team looked at both of them, sensing that something was wrong.

"Well, maybe it is, or it maybe it's not." Gordon replied.

"So are we going to open it?" Garcia asked.

"I guess we have to since there isn't anyone by this name in the other BAU teams. So unless we open it, we won't know what to do with it." Hotch replied.

Gordon opened the package and poured the contents on to the table. A CD, a syringe with red fluid, and something shiny fell out of the package. Gordon was shocked to see the shiny necklace lying on top of the CD. He picked up the necklace with shaking hand.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at, and slowly, with a trembling hand, he turned the pendant over and stared at the initial "R.T." engraved on the back.

The feelings that he had pushed back for twenty five years seem to be rushing back to him all at once, making him feel weak and powerless. He collapsed onto the nearest chair with tears in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Hotch went over and sat on the chair beside Gordon.

Everyone except Gideon seemed to be surprised by Gordon's reaction.

"Is there anything that you need to tell us which might be related to Reid's kidnapping?" Gideon asked, and the others were shocked to hear this.

It took Gordon a few minutes before he calmed down and answered to Gideon's question.

"I'm not sure, but I guess the answer's in here" Gordon replied and held up the CD that had been lying on the table.

JJ took the CD from Gordon and put it into the player.

The screen showed an unconscious Reid tied to a chair. The team was glad to see that other then being unconscious, Reid didn't seem to be suffering from any physical injures.

The brief contentment in seeing Reid alive and well was broken by a gentle voice coming from the screen.

"_Hi Raymond, oh no… I should be addressing you as __Edward now. It's been a long time since we last met. H__ow have you been? Well, I guess it must be great since you have a beautiful wife and two wonderful kids._

_But let me tell you, LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE HELL FOR ME SINCE THE DAY YOU PUT ME IN JAIL." _The voice suddenly filled with rage.

_You took away the woman that I love, and dumped her after you used her. Now she's alone in the asylum living in her own world. You destroyed her, and I'm not going to let you get away with it. I shall have my revenge on you._

_You must be wondering why I have kidnapped your agent, Dr Spencer Reid, instead of your wife or kids. Let me clear your doubts. I could see during my time watching Spencer, that he hadn't told you anything about your relationship with him._

_His facial features are a lot like his mother. Are you able to guess who is it?_

_It's DIANA!_

_And can you guess who his father is?_

_It's YOU! RAYMOND REID!"_

Gordon and the team were shock to hear this.

"_If you don't believe me, you can do a DNA test. I've drawn his blood and sent it to you. _

_I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your life by killing the son that you never knew. Now you'll never have a chance to know him. I will slowly torture him to death. _

With that the room fell into complete silence. The screen was now showing Reid regaining consciousness, and he seemed to be having an argument with a man. The man punched him a few times, and ripped off something from Reid's neck which they all believed to be the necklace. He then took out a syringe and drew some blood from Reid and with that, the video ended.


	10. The Haunting Past Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Hi all here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**For those who like this story, sorry for the delay in uploading the chapters as I really need a lot of time to put my ideas into words.**

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**The Haunting Past Part 2**

Morgan was the first to react after the video ended. He grabbed Gordon by his shirt collar and backed him up against the wall. As he spoke, his voice was filled with anger and sadness.

"How could you do this to Reid? We thought that you were a wonderful person, but the truth is you were just a jerk. You destroyed a woman's life and caused Reid to suffer since he was a kid. Now… just when his life gets better, he might be killed because of you."

"That's enough Morgan. Let go." Hotch ordered. It took Gideon, Hotch and Elle to pull him away from Gordon.

"That's not the truth. I loved Diana very much. She was the one who left me. Just when I thought I was the happiest guy in the world, she left me with only a letter. I never heard from her again. My life came crashing down the day she left. I was so heartbroken, that I tried to end my life. If my mom hadn't found me in time, I would've died. It took me a long time before I managed to pick up my life again.

When my mom decided to marry my stepfather, I chose to change my name to leave the past behind and start a new life. I spent all my time building my career as I was afraid of getting into a relationship. It took me a very long time before I was able to accept a new relationship with Maria."

Gideon held out his hand to stop Morgan from lashing out at Gordon. He looked into Morgan's eyes as he spoke, "If we want to save Reid, we have to stop fighting among ourselves."

"Just who the hell is this guy, Gordon? He knew you." JJ asked.

"His name is Wilson Todd. He and Diana were neighbors when they were kids. They went to the same pre-school, high school, and subsequently went to the same University. Diana always treated him as her best friend, but Wilson has loved her since they were kids. He was really upset when he found out that we were dating. One night, he went to her place after I sent her home and tried to rape her. Luckily, I went back to get something and fought him off. Diana didn't want to report him to the police, but I advised her to do so as I was worried about her safety. He was sentenced to a few years in jail. We graduated long before he was released. I hadn't thought of it since Diana left."

"So he could have been planning to get his revenge on you all this time, but because you changed your name, it took him a long time to find you." Elle said.

"But when did Reid know about the truth? And based on the Reid we knew, he would have tried everything to avoid Gordon if what Wilson said was true." JJ said.

"That package!" Morgan suddenly said. "On his birthday, a guy came to look for Reid and after he left, Reid had a package with him. His eyes were red when he came out of the room. He must have known something then."

"Alright… Let's split up to work on this. Garcia… I need you to check out the FBI database on Gordon and Reid's DNA records. We don't need to use the blood provided by Wilson since the FBI keeps all records of the agent. Also… dig out all information that you can find on Wilson Todd. Gideon and JJ, stay with Gordon just in case Wilson might come for him. Gordon, I will arrange to bring your family to a safe house. Morgan and Elle, come with me to Reid's apartment. Let's see if we can find whatever was in that package." Hotch ordered.

* * *

Upon reaching Reid's apartment, Elle went to speak to the neighbors to see if they might've seen anything, while Hotch and Morgan went into Reid's apartment to search for the package. Morgan searched the living room, while Hotch went to the bedroom. Hotch felt uneasy about searching the room as he didn't want to intrude the young man's privacy, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to get him back.

There wasn't much in the bedroom. Besides the bed, there was only a desk near the window which Hotch assumed to be where the young man wrote his letters to his mom. Hotch tried to open one of the drawers and found that it was locked. He used the letter opener left on the table to force open the drawer and saw the box. He scanned through the photos in the box and read the letter written by Diana.

"This must be it," Hotch thought. Carefully, he placed the things back into the box and took it with him to look for Morgan.

Elle joined Hotch and Morgan in the SVU. She told Hotch that one of the neighbors saw a van parked in the opposite street last night, and saw it drive off early this morning. She had already called Garcia to check on the plate number given by the neighbor.

They were about to reach the office, when Morgan's phone rang. "Hi, baby girl, hope you've got good news for me".

"You've got it, honey. I found an address, and sent it to all your phones. Gideon, JJ and Gordon are already on their way."

"You really are my Goddess."

"You bet! Quick… go and bring our dear boy home! Make sure he doesn't get hurt, or you'll answer to me!"

* * *

Reid was waiting in fear for his captor's return, and wondered what his next plan was. He was also worried about the kids' safety, wondering if they had managed to get help. Reid was not afraid of his own death, but instead he was worried about how his father would feel after knowing the truth, and hoped that the team would not misunderstand him.

He could imagine how Morgan would react if that happened. Sitting there alone, Reid was puzzled as how things had come to this stage. He'd decided to hide the truth to protect his father, but it seemed to be causing more harm instead. His thoughts were broken when he heard his captor's voice.

"It's time to begin…"


	11. The Rescue

Disclaimer: As previous chapters

**Hi all here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**THANK YOU again mabelreid for beta reading for me.**

**The Rescue**

Wilson began hitting Reid furiously with the baseball bat he bought in. He lashed out and vented all his rage as he hit Reid with the bat.

"Like father like son. Both of you dumped Diana to fend for herself. I want Raymond Reid to pay for what he did."

Reid could feel that a few of his rib bones were broken by the beating. As the bat hit his face, he could feel blood trickling from his nose and broken lips. After numerous blows, Wilson dropped the bat and thrust the cigarette that he was smoking on to Reid's neck. Reid felt his skin burning, and it felt like what hell must feel like, but he refused to cry, or show his pain.

"Stop…" Reid shouted angrily! "It's a misunderstanding. My dad did not abandon my mom." However, this made Wilson even more furious.

"Liar," Wilson threw the cigarette away!

He strangled Reid with both his hands. Reid struggled to get more air, but there was nothing he could do as his hands were cuffed behind the chair. Reid thought that he was going to die as darkness started crawling into his vision. Suddenly, he felt the pressure around his neck loosen and he could feel air slowly filling up his lungs. As his vision became clearer, so did Wilson's face just inches away from his?

The man had an evil smile on his face. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet. I have a better idea. Your father should be arriving here soon and I'm going to give him the best present he's ever received."

Although it terrified Reid to ask, he needed to know what Wilson had planned.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't cover my tracks when I took you because I want Raymond to find me. I believe that your team has already gotten my vehicle number and is on their way here now." Before Reid could speak again, Wilson knocked him out.

* * *

Gordon jumped out of the car as soon as Gideon pulled in front of the house. He ran toward the house, but was stopped by Gideon.

"What are you doing? My son is in danger because of me. I need to save him." Gordon shouted angrily.

JJ was shocked by his reaction as she'd never seen Gordon lose his temper.

"We're not even sure if they're in there and if they are, he'll kill Reid if he sees you. He's doing all this to get back at you. So if you want to save Reid, we have to wait for the rest and go in together." Gideon said.

"You're right. Sorry… I just lost it."

"It's okay, I understand."

Hotch, Elle and Morgan arrived just in time.

"Morgan, Gordon and JJ, the three of you enter via the back door. Gideon, Elle and me will go in from the front." Hotch instructed. The team split up as they proceeded to save their youngest from the un-sub.

Once they had positioned themselves, Morgan and Hotch kicked the doors and entered the house at the same time. The kitchen was a mess with unfinished canned drinks and food. Morgan, Elle and JJ moved into the living room to meet the rest of the team. There was nothing much in the living room except for a sofa and a television.

There was a room at the end of the corridor, and Hotch signaled for the Morgan to move in with him first, while the rest followed behind. Gideon pulled at Gordon's arm to stop him from following.

"Stay here… He might kill Reid once he sees you."

Gordon was about to protest, but he knew it was true. Gideon left Gordon and followed the team. Once they reached the door, Morgan kicked in the door and moved in with Hotch close behind. They saw an unconscious Reid bound to the chair with a man pointing a gun at his temple.

"What took you guys so long?" Wilson scanned the group of people that came in and became furious when he didn't see Gordon.

"Where is Raymond? Doesn't he care about his son, or is he going to dump him just like what he did to Diana?"

"Wilson… Drop the gun and let Reid go. This has nothing to do with him and you won't escape if you kill him." Hotch said.

"Ha… Escape… I have no intention of that. I just want him dead and for Raymond to suffer for the rest of his life."

"Do you really think that you can destroy Raymond by killing Reid? He has a wonderful family, a beautiful wife and two brilliant kids. What makes you think that he would be upset if the son of the woman he dumped died? Look around you…He's not even here. Do you still think that he cared?" Gideon said.

"You're lying… I saw the way Raymond looked at him. It must be you who stopped him from coming." Wilson shouted furiously waiving his gun towards Gideon.

Hotch took this moment to fire his gun at Wilson. The bullet hit Wilson in the chest and he staggered a few steps away from Reid before collapsing onto the floor.

The team hurriedly moved towards Reid to make sure that he is okay. Gordon rushed in upon hearing the gunshot and was relieved to see Wilson collapsing onto the floor. While Morgan is releasing the handcuffs from behind Reid, Gordon shook him gently to wake him up. Reid's eyes slowly fluttered open to look at his teammates. As he turned toward Gordon, his eyes widened and he shouted "No…"

At the same time, a second gun shot went off…


	12. The Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. The medical part is my own imagination, so forgive me if I got it wrong.**

**THANK YOU to my beta reader mabelreid.**

**The Disappointment**

Everything seemed to happen at the same time. Reid pushed Gordon away, and then he was falling off the chair. Gideon was quick to catch him and pull him onto the ground. He covered him with his own body while he heard numerous shots ring out above him. He turned around and saw Wilson's body, with multiple bullets holes. He looked back at the now unconscious Reid and saw blood flowing continuously from his chest.

Morgan shouted for the paramedics while Hotch knelt beside Reid to check for a pulse. He was relieved to find one, but it was very weak as he informed the others.

Gordon rushed over to Reid, holding him closely to himself while he cried. "Silly boy, you should have just let him shoot me. It's my entire fault. I was so stupid to believe what your mom said. If I had tried harder to find her, we would be living happily together."

Hotch and Gideon pulled Gordon away so that the paramedics can do their jobs. As they carried Reid out to the ambulance, Gordon shouted "Please don't let him die."

The team, Maria, Ivan and Denise waited anxiously in the waiting room while the doctors operated on Reid. While they waited, everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Hotch blamed himself for not killing Wilson at the first shot. Morgan thought back to those days he'd teased Reid mercilessly, and made a promise that he would stop doing that if Reid survived. JJ smiled at the day when they went to the Redskin match, Elle thought of the time when Reid saved her and the others in the train. Garcia remembered how Reid blushed when she teased him about women noticing him. Gideon thought back to the first time he saw Reid, and how he'd convinced Reid to join the BAU after his graduation. Gordon thought about those times he had spent alone with Reid and prayed that he would be given more time to make up what he had owed him. Maria had liked Reid the first time she saw him, and she prayed that he would come out of this alive. She knew that Gordon would be devastated if he didn't. Ivan and Denise were thrilled to know that Spencer was their half brother, and they couldn't bear the thought of losing him just like that.

It seemed like hours before a doctor came in to inform them about Reid's condition. The doctor told them that the physical wounds were not as serious as it looked and Reid would recover in time. He said that Reid had lost a lot of blood and they'd nearly lost him at the beginning of the operation. There was a moment when his heart had stopped beating, and blood was not circulating to his brain, causing a lack of oxygen for almost a minute. They were not sure if that would cause any damage to the brain, until Reid regained conscious so that further testing could be done. The doctor told them to go home and get some rest, as Reid would wake up at the earliest, by the next morning.

After the doctor left, none of them made the move to leave as they were all unwilling to leave Reid alone in the hospital. Finally, it was decided that Gordon and Gideon would stay and the rest left, promising to come back in the morning. Hotch would be sending Maria and the kids back, while Morgan would be dropping by Reid's place to pack his clothing, and toiletries, to bring them there the next morning.

Gordon and Gideon sat on either side of the hospital bed holding Reid's hands to make sure that he's still alive. While waiting for morning to come, Gordon asks Gideon to tell him everything that he knows about Spencer. The more he heard from Gideon, the guiltier he felt and it hurts him that Spencer had suffered so much as a kid. After a few hours of talking, they both fell asleep in their chairs due to exhaustion.

________________________________________________________

Gordon was awoken by the glaring morning rays shining into the hospital room. He was about to get up to pull back the curtains, when he heard a small groan from Spencer. Plenty of thoughts flash through his mind while he watched Spencer slowly coming around.

He held Spencer's hand and called out to him. "Hey, Spencer… Wake up, you've slept long enough."

Slowly, Reid opened his eyes and looked at Gordon. A look of confusion crossed his face and it worries Gordon. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Why am I here, and who are you?"

_________________________________________________________________

Everyone was waiting anxiously outside the hospital room while the doctor checked on Reid. Gordon had told them what Reid had said and they were all worried about the amount of damage done to him.

Finally, the doctor came out of the room and told them that due to a shortage of oxygen, which he had told them last night after the operation, it had affected Reid's memory. Reid had lost a part of his memory, and he told them that for such cases, patients might regain their memory in the next few days, months or even years. However, there was also a possibility that they might never regain those memories. But other than that, there was no other damage found. They thanked the doctor and went in to look for Reid.

Reid smiled when he saw his team coming through the door. He looked at Gideon worriedly, and asked "Gideon, what happened? Why was I shot?"

Gideon sighed and held his hands. "What do you remember Reid?"

"I remembered that we were chasing after Joe Miller in Texas. He raped and killed five children. We caught him before he killed the sixth child. Then we left and I can't recall the rest."

"That was two months ago, Reid." Gideon said.

"What? How can that be?" Reid looks like a frightened kid and it broke their hearts to see him like this.


	13. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. No copyright infringement intended. I own only my own characters. Everything here is made up based on my own imagination.

Thanks to lucy62 for pointing out the mistake.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you will like it. **

**THANK YOU to my beta reader mabelreid.**

**Family**

Reid recovered well during the next few days in the hospital. The team took turns visiting Reid and filling him in on the missing two months of his memory. At Gordon's request, they didn't tell Reid about his relationship with the Director or the truth of his kidnapping. They worried that the information might affect his recovery.

As he could feel that Reid was uncomfortable being alone with him, Gordon usually visited with one of the team members and would bring Maria and the kids along. It cost Gordon great effort to convince Ivan and Denise to refrain from telling Reid that they were his siblings. Reid was still interacting well with the kids, just like before and Gordon really hoped that even if he didn't recover his memory, he would be able to accept the truth and become part of his family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gideon are you alright?" asked Hotch.

"Oh, I'm fine." replied Gideon.

"Are you sure? I've been knocking on your door for a while and you haven't responded. What were you thinking about?" asked Hotch.

"It's about Reid. Do you think he is…?"

"Well, I have my suspicions." Gideon looked at Hotch to confirm that they are talking about the same thing.

"It's Reid we are talking about here. We know him, always putting others before him. But we can't force the truth from him."

"Well, I think we have to," replied Gideon and Hotch knew he had a plan.

_________________________________________________________________

Friday had come, and Reid was really excited because normally, the whole team would come and visit him after work. They would have lots of fun chatting, and joking, with one another. He was also told by the doctor that he could be discharged the next day and he couldn't wait to tell them the news. Most importantly, he knew that Gordon and his family would be leaving early next week as the exchange program was coming to an end. His eyes began to tear up when he thought about it.

Reid looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 9 o'clock. It was way over visiting hours, and he wondered why the team hadn't come yet. Usually, they would inform him if there was a case, but so far, no one called. He was getting worried and was thinking of calling Morgan, when a distracted Gideon walked into his room.

"Is everything alright? Where are the others?" Reid asked as Gideon reached the side of the bed.

"Gordon's car collided with a truck while he was on his way to meet his family for dinner. He was sent to this hospital and we were there the whole time waiting for his news. The doctors just informed us that he didn't make it."

"No…You're joking, right?" Reid asked timidly.

"No, I'm not. I think there is a special report on it now."

Gideon retrieved the remote from the top of the drawer and turned on the TV. On screen, it showed a car burning furiously, and then it exploded. On the right hand side of the screen, a photo of Gordon was displayed and the news reporter announced that they just received the news that he had passed away in the hospital.

"No….." Reid shouted. Tears began to stream down on his face as he clenched the front of Gideon's shirt.

"He can't die just like that. He still needs to attend Ivan and Denise's graduation ceremony, see them going for their first date, getting married and….and... He's supposed to live happily with them. That's why I didn't want to tell him about my mum and me. I don't want him to be upset about mum's condition, or to feel guilty about not taking care of me since he doesn't even know I'm his son!"

Reid looked at Gideon with pleading eyes, while his hands still clenched onto his shirt. "Please tell me that he is not dead. Please…I'll do anything so long as he's alive." He burrowed his head into Gideon's chest, crying uncontrollably.

"Spencer………..I'm sorry." Gideon said.

"_No! _Don't tell me that you're sorry! Just tell me that he's not dead." Reid cried.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I lied. Gordon isn't dead." Gideon said.

"_What_?" Spencer removed himself from Gideon and before he could finish his question, he saw that one by one the rest of the team, and Gordon were entering the room.

"We'll leave the two of you alone." Gideon said and together with the others they left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid was looking down at his hands as he kept twisting them about. Gordon couldn't help smiling as Reid looked like a kid caught in mischief. "I'm sorry Spencer," He said as he slowly sat down on the bed. He continued as he got no response from Reid.

"Gideon came to me this morning and said that you might be faking your memory loss. So we came up with this plan to test you out. JJ got her media friends to help with the television report, and together with Garcia; they put up the news report on your room's TV set." Gordon paused, waiting for Spencer to respond, but he didn't speak.

Taking a deep breath Gordon continued, "Spencer, why did you lie about your memory? Is it because you hate me…"

"No…" Spencer said, as he looked up from his hands and met Gordon's eyes. "I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Then why did you do this?"

"Don't you understand, mum doesn't want to burden you with her illness and….and….and there is a chance that I might end up like her too….I didn't want to be a burden to you. You never knew about my existence until recently and now you have a happy family. What's the point of disturbing _them_?" Reid choked at his words and tears start falling from his and Gordon's face.

"The point is, I know about your existence now. You are my son and I am never going to let you out of my life no matter what might happen in the future. I have already missed out on a large part of your life and I don't intend to lose anymore in the future. Besides Spencer, we're both working a dangerous job, so we should treasure whatever time we can have with each other. Don't you agree?"

Reid turned wide eyes and said "How could I be so stupid not to think of that… I am sorry…dad."

"Its okay my son….everything is going to be okay". Gordon replied while pulling Reid into a tight hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team outside the room smiled broadly as they heard the father and son's conversation.

"You guys sure that's our genius?" Morgan asked.

"Geniuses can be stupid at times." Elle replied with a large grin.

"Come on guys…let's go get some food to celebrate." Garcia said happily.

"Sorry guys, I can't join you. I agreed to meet up with that media guy tonight to pay him back for helping up with that news report." JJ said

"Oh…..you "sold" yourself for Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah….but I am going to make him pay back in the future. Bye and enjoy yourself guys. See you all next week." JJ said.

_____________________________________________________

4 days later…

The director exchange program had come to an end and the BAU team was gathering in the conference room for a mini farewell party. They were saying goodbye to both Gordon and Reid. Reid would be staying at Washington with Gordon during his medical leave. The doctor strictly advised that he needed to take good care of this health during this recovery period. This meant that he'd need to eat good and healthy food, which wouldn't happen if he was left to his own devices. The team knew he could survive on coffee, cookies and chocolates if left alone.

Since the team could be called out on case anytime, they couldn't look after him, so it was decided that it would be best that he stay with Gordon. Maria would be able to look after him and the kids would be able to keep him company. Reid agreed reluctantly to the arrangement after Garcia threatened to hack into is computer and delete all his published works. To give Reid time to build up his relationship with his new family, Hotch ordered him to clear two weeks of his vacation leave.

It was almost 1pm when Gordon and Reid left the FBI building. While driving back to Washington, Reid couldn't help feeling happy that finally he had his own family to add to his BAU family. After all these years, good things were finally coming into his life. Slowly, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Hi everyone that's the end….thanks for following the story until the end! I would like to thank those who had reviewed the story as that's what kept me writing the story…..I am not sure if there would be a sequel but am thinking of a one shot but it might not be up so soon as I am quite busy at the moment. **

**Finally would like to thank mabelreid again for helping me all these while with the editing…without her my story won't be readable :P.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D!**


End file.
